victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tandré
"I don't know what you'd be used to, never been with a girl like you-ooh." '' - André Harris singing Song2You with Tori Vega '''Tandré', the pairing of Tori Vega and André Harris, (T'''/ori and '''André), is one of the most recognized ships in the community. The two have been best friends since they first met in the episode Pilot and have been very close since then. They often rely on one another for backup in tight situations. Tandré is one of the 5 most supported ships, rivaling Bori '('B/eck and T/'ori'), and it has many dedicated fans and well-written fanfictions. Victoria and Leon are also friends in real life. See Veon for more on the real life friendship/pairing of Victoria Justice and''' Leon Thomas. Friendship Dynamic Tori and André have established a friendship based on support and encouragement. André coaxed Tori into singing in The Big Showcase, and when she was on the fringes of declining to attend Hollywood Arts, André encouraged her to go. After Tori's horrendous first day, André reminded her that she was a fantastic performer and that she belonged at the school, in result, she gained enough confidence to stay. In The Diddly-Bops, Tori was elated and supportive towards André's possibility of getting a record deal, and when that deal fell through, she encouraged him to compose a new song, and then requested that the record producer come to watch their performance, thus earning him back the deal. They display support towards each other numerous times throughout the series, and are always seen backing each other up. Tandré Moments In all episodes, so far, they are either seen walking together at some point from classes at Hollywood Arts or hanging out at Tori's house depressed. '''Season 1 'Pilot' *The two met within the first three minutes of the pilot episode. Trina introduces Tori to André (at first calling him "Andrew"), her talent show partner. The two instantly became friends in the five days Trina and André had practiced for the talent show. *Tori and André become quick friends, despite the fact André is working with Trina, not Tori. *In the first scene, when André puts his backpack down, he looks over at Tori with an expression that says, "Hey, cute girl," *Tori tells André he is a fantastic piano player, which André smiles at her. *Tori brings André a drink. *Tori tells Trina that she should let André play the song faster like he wanted to. *When Trina and André are rehearsing, Tori is looking at André. *In the extended version, when Tori is put behind the screen to get her dress on, André tries to follow her, but is stopped by Lane. *Both were visibly annoyed by Trina's diva actions. After Trina sung one line of "Make It Shine," André had asked Tori for Aspirin and she gave him a handful of it. *At the showcase, Tori said hello to André's grandmother before being called backstage because of her sister's swollen tongue. *When Trina couldn't perform, André volunteered Tori to do the part, claiming that she knew the entire routine and song. Although Tori kept refusing, he wouldn't take no for an answer. *In Tori's first attempt to run off, André had to pick her up and carry her to the dressing area. *As the director pushed her onto stage, she made one last attempt to escape, but was pushed back on stage again, and André gave her a reassuring look. *After the performance, she and André hugged. *André says that Tori is 'crazy talented'. *André tries to get Jade not to pour the coffee on Tori's head. *As the principal of Hollywood Arts asked her if she wanted to come to the school and everyone debates it, Tori at one point asks "But what if I'm not good enough?". While the group continued arguing, André opened the curtains and asked the audience if Tori was "good enough" to get into Hollywood Arts. When they all applauded, Tori agreed and the two shared another hug. *One her first day of school, she saw André in Sikowitz's Improv class and sat next to him. *After Jade had poured coffee on Tori and when she left the class to call her mom, André walked out of class to talk to her. *He tells her that she's special. That she's fantastic, and that she belongs at Hollywood Arts. *André looks sad on Tori's second day, before Tori comes back, because he thought that Tori quit. *During Alphabet Improv, after André says that something bit his toe, Tori walks over to stand beside him. *Tori came back the next day thinking about what André and Trina said to her. When she picks her actors, she picks André first; but when he messes up, she pats him on the back while he leaves the stage but he is still happy that Tori lasted that long. 'The Bird Scene' *Throughout the whole episode it is stated that André wants Tori to be the lead in a play, the reason why she needed to complete the Bird Scene. *At the beginning of the episode, André helps Tori with her books when she is struggling to put them into her locker. *When Andre was playing his keyboard, Tori was dancing to his music. But she looked disappointed when André and Robbie had to leave. *When Mr. Sikowitz throws a ball at Tori and tells her he needs to speak to her, André laughs a bit and wishes her good luck. *Tori asked if André got out of ballet class, showing she is curious about his problems. 'Stage Fighting' *When Tori is trying to get Russ to stop fighting Beck (not knowing they were just stage fighting) André is the one to get her off of Russ' back and he held her back. *Andre explains stage fighting Tori in private so that Jade won't make fun of her for not knowing. *While Tori, André, and Cat are having lunch and Tori is expressing how she is afraid Jade will actually hurt her on "accident", André tries to assure her she'll be fine. *After his scene, André gives Tori her acting props and mouths something assu ring to her when she looks nervous about stage fighting Jade. Eventually this gives her enough confidence to go on stage. *After Tori plays her French Horn and says that it is broken, André takes it (without wiping off her spit) and plays it. *André was probably trying to impress Tori when he was showing off his skills on the French Horn. *When everyone is tending to Jade, after Tori is accused of hitting her, André stays next to her. *Tori turns to André for back up but he believes Tori really hit Jade, and because of this she is a bit upset that he doesn't take her side. *Even though he believes that Tori hit Jade, he doesn't think that she meant to do it. *Tori seems impressed by Andre and Gwen's fight scene. *Later when he sees Jade in the hall and finds out her black eye was a lie and that it was just make up, Jade tells him not to tell anyone, especially Tori. He says he won't, and after a pause, goes running around yelling Tori's name to tell her, while Jade chases him trying to get him to stop. 'The Birthweek Song' *When Tori is having trouble thinking of a gift for Trina, André is one of the people to volunteer to help her (along with Robbie and Cat). When the group is at lunch, still thinking of ideas, Tori and André sit close to each other. When he suggests Tori to get cheese to Trina, she gives him a weird look and he says, "Let's not do cheese." While he scribbles cheese off the list, she looks at him for a little bit before moving on to Robbie. *That night, Tori had André over at her house for his opinion on Trina's gift; she bought her boots. When he calls the boots "shoes" she hits him in the back of the head. André replies, "I can't believe you hit me on the head!" *When Trina buys the same shoes that Tori got her for her birthday, André suggests she write her sister a song. When she says that she can't write a song, he asks her who she knows that does, and then points to himself like Trina had done moments before and says "This guy!" which she giggles at. *When André sings to Tori the lyrics " You might be crazy, but have I told you lately, that I Love You, you're the only reason that daddada." When André sings "I love you" in the song he looks at Tori. *While they are writing the song, they are having a good time on the couch. *When Tori comes to record, André is with her, even though Trina only called Tori. This could imply that Tori must have wanted him to come. 'Jade Dumps Beck' * When André and Beck are sitting at the table outside and Tori runs over, she sits next to André instead of Beck. *When André looks at the picture of Beck and Alyssa Vaughn, Tori leans close to him to look, too. *When Tori looks at Jade sitting alone, she looks at André with a look that says "we should sit with her." He quickly refuses and tries to make a run for it, but she grabs his backpack and he gives up and decides to sit. *Whenever André says the attractive celebrity that Beck knows(Alyssa Vaughn) is hot, Tori gives him a strange look - possibly a sign of jealousy. *Throughout the entire episode, Tori is trying to get Beck and Jade together again. If she truly liked Beck, she wouldn't have helped Jade and taken advantage of the situation. But she didn't, which shows she may not be as into Beck as many believe. *Both André and Tori help their friends with their problems, and the advice that they give backfires, but then works out in the end. 'Tori the Zombie' *Tori and André are practicing the songs for the play in her living room. André tells her to sing the song like an old jazz singer and when she asks why he says, "To amuse me." She laughs and starts singing. When she's done he teases her saying he was amused. *André keeps the music going while Tori gets the monster make-up removed. *André offers to get them a pizza. *When Cat comes to put make-up on Tori and asks him to be her assistant, André leaves. He then comes back bringing pizza even if it was a possibility that Cat would ask more help from him. *When Trina and Cat finally arrive, Tori gives Andre a hand signal to keep the music going, and he immediately understands and gives her an a-okay sign. *Tori trusts Andre to cover for her while she gets the makeup taken off backstage. 'Robarazzi' *When Jade tells her to see Robbie's latest video on TheSlap, Tori clicks on the already open internet window and André's Profile Video is shown, which mean she must have been watching it. *When Tori's phone rings, it's the song that André wrote for her when she needed a present for Trina's birthweek. *André and Tori are both there to support Cat in throwing away her Sky Store catalog. 'Survival of the Hottest' *At the beginning of the episode when André walks over to the group sitting at the table and greets them, Tori gives a flirty wave. *When they're trapped in the RV and are sharing a cap of the water Trina hadn't drank yet, Tori passes it to André after her turn. She puts her head on his shoulder when he unwillingly passes it on to Robbie. *When they all start to lose hope that Cat will come back anytime soon, André suggests everyone sing to lighten the mood, making everyone protest and saying it's a stupid idea. But Tori starts singing Make It Shine and André joins her. Eventually everyone starts singing until Cat walks in. *Once they get out, Beck and André run to get everyone water from the cooler in the truck. André tosses one to Tori before he even opens his. Much like what Beck did for Jade. *At one point, Tori has her head resting against André's leg when they are all still trapped in the RV. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Trina asked Tori "What is chiz?, to which Tori replied "André thinks it's a German sausage." She never did give her own opinion on what it is, possibly preferring André's opinions above her own. *André didn't hang up himself. His grandmother broke the computer screen causing technical difficulties, so he sort of never hung up in the first place. *André made a joke to Tori. *André and Tori are the first one to talk in the 4-way video chat, Between Beck, Cat, Tori and André. She specifically looked to see if he was on. *Even though Beck, Cat, and André are all using a clockwise effect, Tori says "André focus!" *André teased Tori when the little boy said she was hot, then, Tori replies "not cute, André", and smiles. *Tori asks André about his grandmother; and expresses concern. *Tori looks shocked and concerned when André's grandmother punched his laptop. *Tori tells Trina to stop showing her butt onscreen and scaring her friends, maybe because she doesn't like it that Andre can see Trina's backside because she likes him. *Andre doesn't like the view he has of Trina's backside, and Tori seems glad that he's horrified. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *When Tori demanded to know why they started a "Fake Ping Pong Team", André was the first to suggest they tell her. Showing that he believes that she is a valuable member to their group of friends and deserves to know the secret. *When André reveals that there is no real ping pong team, she pokes his chest in victory, to which André stares at her. *The song André and Tori performed together was called Tell Me that You Love Me. This could mean that one of them love each other. Throughout the performance, the two of them exchange warm glances and constantly smile at each other. *The episode marks the first duet between André and Tori. *After Tori's performance, André is smiling proudly at her. *Whenever André wasn't looking down at the piano, he was looking at Tori. *Tori places her hand on André's shoulder during the performance and he smiles widely at this. *At the end of the performance, Tori and André look directly in the others eyes, smiling widely. *Tori lies on the piano and while singing, she stared into André's eyes. *At the beginning of the song André seems to be in deep thought and slightly sad. This might mean he's sad that Tori doesn't love him. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Tori texts André telling him to watch Trina for her, she could have text messaged anyone else, but she text messaged André. When he gets this texts he is excited to tell Beck that it's Tori. *Andre doesn't act as upset as Cat felt about Tori's phone interrupted their scene. *Andre seems very upset with Tori that she ditched them and stuck them with Trina, saying "How could you leave us here with that monster?" in a betrayed tone. 'Rex Dies' *Tori tells Andre he's a great actor. *Tori reads the comments when Andre tells her to. *Andre shows Tori how to operate the Turblow Jet and when she lets it suck up Sinjin's shirt he laughs. 'The Diddly-Bops' *When André gets the call from the agent, he only tells Tori, even though everyone else is present. *When André tells Tori, they share a tight embrace. *Note that Tori hugs André. *When everyone is at Tori's house trying to brainstorm, she only gets drinks for herself and André. *When the gang is trying to comfort André after he learned that he lost his deal with the record label, after Beck tells André that he is a great song writer and musician, Tori quickly adds "The best" and smiles encouragingly at him as she says this. *When Tori realizes André has missed two of their classes, she goes looking for him. She also posts "ANDRE-WHERE R U?!?!?!?!" on TheSlap as her status, along with a 'Searchy' smiley *Tori seems to be concerned when Andre' is depressed, and tries to cheer him up. *Throughout the episode Tori is constantly supporting André. *André started writing Song2You after Tori suggested he change his song 'Favorite Foods' since he didn't like it. Had she not suggested that before she left, André may not have otherwise composed the song. *André and Tori are standing next to each other in the Diddly-Bops picture *After Tori leaves, André starts writing Song2You, and the lyrics suggest that he might love Tori. Which could mean she was his inspiration. *Tori is the first person André played the song for. *Tori convinces André to sing his song and that the producers would show up at his performance at the school, saying she would beg them to do it. *After Tori tells André that she is a very good beggar and that he should sing his song for the record executive and his boss, she grabs the collar of his shirt and begs him to sing his song if she got them to come to his performance *While Tori is telling André that she would beg the executives to come see him sing, she briefly looks down at his chest before looking back up to his eyes. *André and Tori seem to be leaning towards each other when Trina comes downstairs. *She pulls on his shirt again when he asks her to sing backup for him and excitedly replies "Yeah, I will!" *André wants Tori to sing backup for him when she begs him to sing his song for the record executives. *When André is singing his new song Song2You, which is a love song, he is seen looking at Tori as he ends the song, meaning he could have written the song for Tori. *Throughout their performance, Tori and André periodically sing to each other. *There are times during their performance where Tori sings to André even when he is singing to the audience. *There is a part near the end of the performance where André is singing alone to the music. He smiles at Tori during this time and moves closer to her. She smiles back and giggles, almost resting her head on his shoulder. *After the performance, Tori and André share another embrace, almost falling as they hugged. *This episode marks the second time the two have sung together, the previous time being "Tell Me that You Love Me". *This can be seen as a couple episode. As in Beck/Jade, Tori/André. *After they've hugged and Tori waves to someone in the audience, she looks away with an "Oh my gosh! I think I like this guy!" look and André with a: "Whoa, I think I'm in love with Tori!" look. *This song is proof of bringing a romance atmosphere because it leads Bade to kiss, meaning their romance touches others and has an affect on couples. *When André points at the audience at the end of Song2You, he briefly points at Tori before putting his arm down. 'Wok Star' *Tori and André are sitting next to each other during the poker card game. *Tori gets André to dress up as a fake celebrity guard to help clean up the mess she almost made of Jade's play. 'The Wood ' *At lunch you can faintly hear André saying to Tori "Yea you know I like shirts with green stripes" while he was wearing one. *At lunch, Tori is sitting close to André, and they look like they're having a good time. *After Jade pushes Tori off the couch, she sits next to André. *When the fake phone call between Tori and Beck begins André and Tori face each other. *When André, Tori, Beck, and Jade are watching The Wood episode they are in, André shifts uncomfortably when watching Tori and Beck "flirting" on TV. *André looks jealous when sitting on the couch watching Tori and Beck "flirt" on TV. However he says "Man this show is good!", so it is unknown what his real opinion is. *André pushed Jade out of the way when she was attacking Tori. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Tori is seen sitting close to André throughout the episode. *When the gang talks about giving up a foot or the Internet, André knows that Tori loves the Internet and would give up her foot, even before she herself knows. *When a strange student, Damien, speaks to her, she becomes afraid and scoots closer to André, who, in turn, gives Damien a warning look. *When filming the short film, Tori tells Jade not to slap Cat and Jade replies "You're not the director." André quickly defends Tori. *André and Tori have similar reactions when they learn of Dale Squires taking the credit for the film. *Tori calls André "smart". *André was the key element in getting revenge on Squires for not crediting Tori for the movie. *When they are watching the movie, Tori and André are sitting next to each other, and whisper to each other occasionally. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' * André glared at Rex enviously while Tori kissed Rex. *André and Tori do a scene together at Sikowitz's class. *André picks a female police officer with way too much red lipstick and obsessed with Raisin Bran for Tori to play. *André says that he had a dream with a female police officer, the dream may inspired him for Tori's character. *André is about to explain how he got the idea of the police officer from a dream, but he stops himself, implying that the dream about the police officer was slightly suggestive, and he felt awkward about telling Tori about it. *Tori says that André's idea for her character is a good one. Season 2 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *At the end of her performance she high fives and hugs André. *André gave up his great-grandfather's 97th birthday party to write a song for and with Tori. 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Tori calls André for help and tells him, "I don't care what you do, just get me out of here!" before her big stunt. This shows that Tori sees André as a strong support mechanism and trusts him to get her out of that sticky situation. *André tells Tori that he doesn't think she should do the stunt, signifying that he may be concerned about her getting seriously injured. *After Tori sarcastically tells Cat she could design something for her to wear for her funeral, André replies, "Come on now. There's not gonna be a funeral. We're all gonna come down there, keep you cool, and watch you land safe and sound right there on that air sac." Tori smiles warmly at André soon afterwards. *After easing her nerves, André jokes about Tori missing the air sack she's supposed to land on, saying "Unless you miss it." This could have been to ease her nerves even more and make her laugh. *After seeing Tori visibly upset and terrified of missing the sack from his joke, André quickly replies "I don't think you'll miss it," in a serious tone, perhaps to calm her down. *Tori hugs André twice during this episode, after Beck falls for her and after Tori actually does the stunt. *André tells Tori that she'll be fine doing the stunt several times. *Out of all the friends that came to support her, Tori calls André to tell him how scared she is. *After André says, "We'll watch you land safe and sound on that air sack," Tori smiles as though she’s really happy at his comment, almost like a “Thank you so much, I love you for saying that to me” kind of look. *During the phone conversation, Tori begs André not to hang up on her. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *In the beginning of the episode, Tori and André are seen walking together before they join Cat and Robbie for lunch. *Tori and André are seen at Tori's house eating together. *While at her house, André is seen eating out of a pint of ice cream and Tori is seen fiddling with a plastic toy blaster and eating cookies. *Tori tells André to look at her, in a loving tone. *When he does look at her, Tori then shootsAndré in the face with a toy blaster and giggles saying "Yeah, yeah! 6 for 6!", then she squeals. *When Tori comes back from looping Trina's song on her pearpod, André shoots Tori in the face with her toy blaster, laughing, saying "Whoop! Now it's fun!" He then starts dancing in his chair. *Tori giggles at his little dance. Seeing her giggle, André says "You like that?" *Tori nods while giggling, then playfully claps her hands like a child and says "More", causing André to laugh as well. *When Tori finds the "E" needed to spell "KE$HA", she excitedly hands the letter to André, who places the letter on a stand where the other letters there are found. The twothen start to give a double high five, but stop because of the ice cream on their fingers, and give each other 'high elbows' instead. *After the group finds out that the KE$HA contest is over, André appears concerned when Tori says she's sad that she still has to be Trina's assistant. He tries to make her feel better by positively and optimistically saying that "Maybe...maybe Trina will just forget about it?" *When Tori is seen frantically looking for the "$" needed to spell"KE$HA", André seems to be the only one that notices. *He goes over to her to calm her down and takes the spoon she was using to scrape the ice cream out of the cartons, telling her "Why don't you take a little break?" *When Tori starts crying because she couldn't find the "$", she grabs André's shirt and buries her head in his chest, saying “Where...is the Ssss?!” *André comforts Tori and rubs her head, saying, "I...I don't know, baby...I just don't know..."*When Robbie hints to the group that the easiest to find letters are found in the three most popular flavors of ice cream (which are the three flavors the group kept on buying) André starts to say "Then they probably put the hardest to find letters..." but is cut off when Tori starts rapidly/frantically beating on his chest saying "THE Sssss!" *André grabs Tori's hands to calm her down and to stop her frombeating on his chest, saying "The S." as if to say "yes, the '$' we're trying to find." *When Robbie complains to Tori about her yelling at him, Tori starts angrily climbing over her sofa to get to him. André grabs her waist and pulls her away to stop her. *When Cat tells the group that she knows where they could find the Funky Nut Blast ice cream, Tori starts running towards her. André grabs her elbow to restrain her, possibly to prevent her from hurting Cat. *Before Tori runs to Cat, she shares a look with André and pulls on his arm, possibly because she wanted him to come with her. *Tori grabs André's shirt and asks him to "Drive me there!" after Cat tells the group where the Funky Nut Blast ice cream that could possibly have the '$' they're looking for can be found. *When Tori, Jade, Cat and André are at the store and do not find the '$' they were looking, Tori starts to slowly slide down against the ice cream refrigerator, moaning and groaning while she slumps. André begs Tori to stop, saying "Tori...We're in public...goodness...Please?" 'Tori Gets Stuck' *André and Tori act together in the play rehearsals. *When Tori frantiaclly steps back from the Bushdaises flowers she is allergic to at rehearsal, she backs up into André and he firmly grasps her shoulders. He expresses concern by asking "What's up?" and "Who would've sent you Bushdaisies?" once she tells him she's allergic. *While at the hospital, when the group learns that Robbie's blood type is O-, Tori and André finish a phrase together, with Tori saying "O" and André saying "negative". *André was the only one who remained with Tori while she was giving her first pint of blood. Jade left, Cat and Trina went to observe a man that had tuberculosis, and Robbie was in his room. *When Tori was weak from donating three pints blood and almost falls, André was able to help her stay up and keep her balance by holding her by the pirate's wheel. *While Tori is dizzily singing her solo, André is seen frequently looking at her with concern, even while he's dancing. He is the only one on the stage that does so before Tori faints. *When Tori fainted while singing her solo, André caught her before she hit the floor. *As Sikowitz pulls the curtains closed, you can see André looking over Tori just before the curtains close, most likely to see if she was okay and conscious. *When the doctor asked Robbie if Jade was his girlfriend, he probably thought Tori and André, the other two people in the room, were dating. 'Prom Wrecker' *In the beginning of the episode, Tori is seen spying on André, kissing his new girlfriend. *Tori doesn't want André to know that she was spying on him and his girlfriend, possibly because she's afraid that he will take it as her having a crush on him. *Every time Tori sees André and Sherry kissing, she becomes annoyed and screams at him, saying "ANDRÉ!" to get his attention. *At the Prome meeting, when Tori tells André that the two of them would be responsible for hiring a band to perform, she gets irritated when he isn't listening to her and looks hurt. *After the argument with Jade at the meeting, Tori turns to André and asks him, "Did you hear what she said?" as if seeking comfort. *André calls his new girlfriend "Baby", much like he did with Tori. *André expresses to Tori that he is getting tired of his new girlfriend, saying "I'm getting sick of that girl!" When Tori points out that he keeps kissing her, he replies "She won't stop! I keep trying to talk, listen to music, get to know each other better...But to her, I'm just a pair of sweet buttery lips." *Tori responds by saying "Aww..." as if to say "Poor baby". *André's girlfriend looks very similar to Tori, possibly showing that she fits his 'Type'. *André asks Tori who her date was. *When she gets upset because she forgot to get one, she asks him if he could dance with her, saying "Well maybe I could just dance with you?" and he quickly replies and agrees, saying "Yeah". *When mentioning who she could dance with she stretches out "you" (André) before saying Robbie. *André runs up to join Tori when the lights go out and the video starts. *André informs Tori when everyone is starting to leave. *When it starts to rain and the band is about to stop, André asks Tori in a flirty way "Or should we keep going?” *Tori and André sing together in this episode. *The song Tori sang seemed as if she was just singing it to pump the crowd and not actually singing about a guy she likes, so Tandré is still possible. *Tori and André are dressed alike, in that they both are wearing the same color (pink) as couples at proms usually do. Tori is wearing a pink dress and André is wearing a pinked striped tie as well as a pink tissue in the breastpocket of his suit. 'iParty with Victorious' *After the cast sings the Mash-Up (Leave it All To Shine), Tori hugs André intensely: she wraps her arms around his neck and wraps her legs around his waist *When Tori was asking André his opinion of who should her future babies look like, her or Steven, he seemed uninterested and even upset. She could have only asked him to make him jealous. *Tori copies André (banging the table with her hands) in the lunch scene. *Tori turns and smiles at André when he sings in the Mash-Up. *Tori is one of the few people who was originally invited to the party at Kenan's house by Andre 'Locked Up ' *Tori stares at Andre when he looks at the laptop TheSlap Hints *On TheSlap, they've posted pics of each other. *Also on TheSlap, there is a picture of the two of them that is the second most liked picture behind one of Beck and Tori. However, the Tandré picture was put up a few days after the Bori one, which could explain the difference in popularity. *For the music video Make It Shine, on TheSlap everyone added someone to the list of people in the video, or "slapped" them in the video. André "slapped" Tori in the video. *On TheSlap, in the first "Tori Takes Request" video, André is with Tori at her house. They are sitting on the couch and he starts sniffing her and getting closer to her, asking if she was wearing a new perfume. She says she ate a salad with zesty ranch and he says, "I knew it." They go on with the video a nd André reads her the comments. He reads one by Jade and then one asking her to pour ketchup on her feet. She refuses and he tells her she should do it. When she finally agrees to it, he pours the ketchup on her feet. She complains saying it isn't performing and he turns on music and tells her to make her feet dance that way it is. She does and André dances along with the music too; they both laugh as the video ends. *On Nick.com there is a picture of them that leads to the "About" section. *On TheSlap André had Tori's help making his video. *André calls wearing a purple sweatshirt, hanging with Tori and pointing at salt a "perfect day". *In level three of Beck and Jade's RV racer, they race Tori and André to the finish. *André posts a status saying he wished someone would kiss him on new years eve. Hinting that he wanted Tori to kiss him. *In the pic where it shows Tori and André together at the big showcase, he says, "I could get used to this." *André asks on his status "Nobody offers to tickle my tummy." Relating to "The Wood" episode when Tori 'offers Beck a tummy tickle' on the TV show. Which was fake flirting, but André didn't know at the time. *On a picture of Tori André writes: "This is Tori. She rocked The Big Showcase hard. And now she goes to my school Hollywood Arts. The girl is gonna BLOW UP." *André was at Tori's house on Friday when she was taking requests (when she scared Trina 7 times) and they were sitting very close to each other. *When Tori was going to scare Trina she asked André to shoot the video and he said he would. *When André asked if he could read the request Tori let him. *In the game "Beck and Jade's RV Racer", Beck and Jade have to race Tori and André. *In Cat's Christmas album, Tori was Mrs. Claus and André was Santa, suggesting that Cat may think Tori and André should get together. *Tori wrote on a status update: Music is my BF. Nothing makes me happier. Too bad music can't drive me to the movies and buy me dinner. *In the "Prome Pics" gallery, André posed with Tori the same way he did with Sherry. *In the "Leave it all to Shine" video, André slapped Tori. *In a Drive-By-Acting Excercise video of Tori and Robbie, at the beginning of the video Andre was over at Tori's house and they were sitting next to each other on the couch. Quotes ' ' André: (to Tori) You're special...Fantastic...You belong at this school. (Pilot) ---- Tori: '''WHERE... Is the "$"...? '''André: '''I don't know baby, I, I just don't know. (Ice Cream For Ke$ha) ---- '''André: '''Where's your date? '''Tori: Ugh...I knew I was forgetting something! Maybe I could just dance with you? (Prom Wrecker) Dan Schneider Hints In the Fun Facts for "Tori the Zombie" Dan wrote, "Everyone who works on Victorious loved the whole run where André is making Tori sing like an old jazz singer. It was really cute and fun to watch!" Fanship and Ship Representation *Most Bade shippers ship Tandre well and vice-versa. This most likely being, because both pairings could correspondingly happen in the show without causing the sinking of the other ship. Among a few common reasons for the co-shipping, is that Tandré and Bade fans consider the Bori ship to be boring and cliché. Other reasons include the fans that prefer the 'best friends to couple' dynamic or they find Bade to be a unique and appealing couple, so they ship Tandré so as not to rival them. Both Team Bade and Team Tandré seemingly tend to stand together against the Bori ship. Also, many Tandré and Bade fans believe that if Dan Schneider wanted Tori and Beck to be together, Beck would have broken up with Jade to date Tori after the Bori kiss (Pilot). *The Tandré ship also seems get some of the least amount of bashing throughout the Victorious fandom. Most shippers that do not ship Tandré or ship a rival ship, normally don't go flaming or putting down Tandré. Tandré shippers tend to return the respect they receive from other shippers. Fan Representation Below is a list of Fanship Representation of Tandré. Each is based on information in the show, TheSlap, and any other canon source. These symbols and representations can be well used in shipping on various fansites. *'Colors: 'Purple, because the two are often seen together wearing red and blue respectively, also some of their key moments as a couple occure when they are wearing purple; and André stated on TheSlap wearing a purple shirt, hanging with Tori and pointing at salt was his idea of a perfect day. *'Number:' 1, because their friendship was fulfilled on her first day at the school. *'Animal: 'Undecided *'Mascot: 'Piano, because this is André's main instrument, and what he uses to write the songs that Tori sings. *'Song:' Tell Me that You Love Me and Song2You. Both are duets sung by Tori and André in The Great Ping Pong Scam (Tell Me that You Love Me) and The Diddly-Bops (Song2You). Episodes with a Tandré main plot/subplot *'Pilot': André convinces Tori to stay at Hollywood Arts. *'The Birthweek Song': André helps Tori to make a perfect present for Trina. *'The Diddly-Bops': Tori helps André get his record deal back when a producer gets the wrong idea about him. *'Prom Wrecker': Tori and André put on a prom and sing together at the end of the episode. Tori also seems jealous about André's new girlfriend. Tandré Songs This is a list of songs commonly associated with Tandré and/or describing their state of relationship. *"Tell Me That You Love Me" by Victoria Justice feat. Leon Thomas III *"Song2You" by Leon Thomas III feat. Victoria Justice *"I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift *"Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne *"Smile" by Uncle Kracker *"You're the Reason" by Victoria Justice *"Dream" by Leon Thomas III *"Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars *"Accidentally In Love" by Counting Crows *"Half of My Heart" by John Mayer *"Use Somebody" by Kings of Leon *"Can't Be Friends" by Trey Songz *"Just Friends" by Nick and NJ *"That Girl is Fierce" by Love, She Wrote *"Come on Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson *"Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus *"The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script *"Hey, Soul Sister" by Train *"Check Yes, Juliet" by We The Kings *"About You Now" by Miranda Cosgrove *"Best Of Me" by The Starting Line *"Drops of Jupiter" by Train *"Gallery" by Mario Vazquez *"I Run To You" by Lady Antebellum *"If Your Gone" by Matchbox Twenty *"In My Head" by Jason Derulo *"One Day" by Trading Yesterday *"She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5 *" I Will Be" by Avril Lavigne *"You Give Me Something" by James Morrison *"I Will Follow You Into The Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie *"Wait For You" by Elliot Yamin *"How Did I Fall In Love With You" by The Backstreet Boys *"If Your Gone" by Matchbox20 *"Favorite Girl" by Justin Bieber *"Stuck Like Glue" by Sugarland *"I Wouldn't Mind" by He Is We *"I Like That Girl" by Leon Thomas III *"Best Friend" by Auburn *"Boyfriend" by Big Time Rush *"You and Me" by Parachute *"Take Me There" by Rascal Flatts *"Under Control" by Parachute *"The Rest of You" by Megan and Liz *"Smile" by Avril Lavigne Tandré Videos This is a list of videos from sites like Youtube and TheSlap. *Andre & Tori (Smile)="Smile" by Uncle Kracker *Falling Slowly - *Tandre* *Tandre (Tori + Andre) Follow Me Down-Victorious="Follow Me Down" by 3Oh!3 *Tori Takes Requests #1 *I'll Never Be The Same ~ Tori/Andre *Things I'll Never Say -*Tandré* *Accidentally In Love {Multiple Pairings} *Hey Soul Sister - *Tandre* *Tori/Andre - Just Friends *Tori/Andre *Victorious* - Halo/Walking On Sunshine *Victorious Clip "Song2You" Official *Victorious Clip "André Sings" Official *Stay Beautiful - *Tandre* The Popular Tandré FanFictions *Tandré Category On FanFiction.net *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5927654/1/Roses Roses by Trim59] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5923139/1/You_Want_Us_To_Stage_What You Want Us To Stage What? by 506thpir] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6577491/1/she_listens_like_spring_and_she_talks_like_june she listens like spring and talks like june by Lovely Amelie ] *''Fork in the Road by Multi-Shipper Girl'' Popular Tandré Shippers/Writers *Fresh-Highlighters *506thpir *I_AM_NOT_TIM *Lovely Amelie Gallery Tandré Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendship Category:Relationships